


The Way We Were

by Kandy_Fong



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Slideshow, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1983-07-01
Updated: 1983-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Fong/pseuds/Kandy_Fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Kandy Fong slideshow, probably made just after The Search for Spock in 1983 and filmed for Gene Roddenberry in 1986.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Were




End file.
